Wrong TRADUCTION
by Biritsu
Summary: Parce que, honnêtement, il devait y avoir une définition; une qui faisait en sorte qu'une fille povait tomber amoureuse d'un garçon malgré le sang et la famille, parce que pour elle, elle se sentait bien avec lui, le mot mal ne convenait pas! TRADUCTION


**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, ni l'histoire qui est à doggiesrule174, ni WOWP. Ceci n'est qu'une traduction, voilà le lien pour l'original : ****.net**** /s/6386619/1/bWrong_b, il faut supprimer l'espace bien sur !**

_En désaccord avec ce qui est moralement bien ou correct : une mauvaise action._

Il l'a embrassé une fois.

C'était au milieu de la nuit et ils se battaient à propos d'un truc stupide (surement sur son usage excessif et dangereux de la magie !).

Et ils étaient de plus en plus proches, criant en silence presque. Ils furent nez à nez et il y eut cette étincelle entre eux et ils ne purent rien faire d'autre que d'arrêter de parler, arrêter de se battre. Il s'est penché à la embrasser.

Et, c'est Alex Russo, donc bien sur, elle n'a pas reculé et à entourer ses bras autour de son cou, là où ils étaient supposés être, et elle retourna le baiser.

Il la repoussa il secoua violement la tête et n'osa pas la regarder dans les yeux.

« C'est mal. »

Il alla dans sa chambre ils ne se parlèrent pas pendant une semaine.

_Qui n'est pas la vérité, erroné : une mauvaise réponse._

« Comment tu te sens ? »

Ils sont seul (ils le sont toujours un peu de toute façon). Elle est assise sur le canapé, regardant son dos alors qu'il était debout près du comptoir de la cuisine. Elle vit ses muscles se tendre mais elle ne s'en soucia pas parce qu'elle adorait le stresser.

« A quel propos ? » dit-il d'un ton qu'il voulut nonchalant mais elle sentit le craquement dans sa voix.

« J'ai lu un livre. » Et c'est drôle de le voir se retourner si vite, mais c'est sur que, bon, c'est Alex Russo, et elle ne lit pas, vous vous souvenez ?

« C'est 'Fleurs captives'. C'est Harper qui me la recommandé. » Ce qui n'est qu'un demi mensonge car elle en a bien entendu parlé par Harper, mais elle ne disait que son dégout pour cette histoire.

« Ce n'est pas ce livre tordu où… »

« Le frère et la sœur tombe amoureux. »

Ses mots mirent place au silence dans la salle et Justin ne la regarda pas. Et elle en a marre alors elle se leva et marcha vers lui. Elle se posa sur le comptoir et le força à le regarder.

« C'est mal. »

« Ce ne l'était pas pour eux. » murmura-t-elle.

Pour la première fois, elle se sentait vulnérable. A ce moment, elle lui donnait son cœur et il avait le pouvoir de le briser.

« Ça l'est pour nous. »

Et juste par cette phrase… Il l'a fait.

« Mauvaise réponse. » rétorqua-t-elle.

Et elle s'enfuit.

_Mauvais jugement, sur une chose, une personne être dans l'erreur : tu as tord de le blâmer._

Et son cœur ? Brisé sans réparation possible. Son amour-propre ? Inexistant.

Elle est fatigué et elle en a marre de se sentir comme ça. Non voulue, mal aimée et inutile. Alors, elle décida d'arrêter de vivre dans le passé. Il est temps d'avancer, de trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

(Quelqu'un qui ne la brûle pas de l'intérieur par un simple regard juste parce que c'est mal !)

Il portait une veste de cuir et conduisait une moto et il lui rappelait un peu Dean mais il n'était pas si gentil. Quand il l'embrassait, il lui mordait la lèvre et il ne lui prenait jamais la main. Ses parents n'approuvaient pas son choix. Même Max le détestait.

Justin ne dit rien il ne le fit jamais.

Une nuit, elle rentra en titubant après son couvre-feu dans l'appartement, bourrée comme pas permis et elle riait à n'importe quoi. Elle alluma la lampe et Justin était là, assis sur le canapé, les bras croisés, pour lui montrer qu'il n'approuvait pas son comportement.

« Tu es en retard. »

« Désolé, _papa !_ » dit-elle, puis ricana parce que pour elle, c'était hilarant.

« Arrête ! » murmura-t-il, plein de colère, et soudain, il est devant elle, l'attrapant par le bras et la secouant pour lui ramener une once de bon sens.

« Ce n'est pas toi ! Bon sang, Alex, qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ? »

Et soudain, elle était à nouveau sobre et elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Ce n'est pas lui qui me fait ça. »

Il comprit parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait dire il l'a prit par le bras et l'emmena à l'étage.

_Pas habituelle pas en accord avec les exigences : la mauvaise façon de prendre un club de golf._

« Tu t'y prend mal. » dit son père gentiment.

Alex tenait sa baguette et son esprit essayait de se souvenir du sort mais tout ce qu'elle arrivait à voir, c'était Justin et son cœur brisé lui faisait mal et elle ne ressentait plus rien d'autre.

« Désolée. »

Ses parents savaient que quelque chose n'allait pas Alex n'était pas aussi manipulateur ou méchante à sa façon. Elle allait à l'école et avait la moyenne mais elle était sans vie… une coquille, une pâle copie de ce qu'elle était avant.

« Le sort est Venni Venni Vichy, rend cette pomme riquiqui. Je sais que tu peux le faire Alex. »

Elle soupira, se leva un peu et réessaya elle arriva à peine à changer la taille de la pomme. Des larmes se formèrent dans ses yeux et elle était fatiguée et frustrée (et blessée sans espoir de réparation) et elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle était au bout.

« Je ne me sens pas bien. » marmonna-t-elle, afin de s'enfuir hors du repaire.

Elle courut et tomba sur Justin dans la cuisine et il la retint pendant une seconde (elle se sentait si bien comme ça !) afin qu'elle ne tombe pas. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et il vit ce qu'il lui faisait mais elle le repoussa afin qu'il ne puisse dire quoique se soit.

Elle ne voulait pas entendre encore une fois le mot mal.

_Disfonctionnement : la machine à café ne fonctionne plus, quelque chose ne va pas._

Alex n'arrivait plus à dormir. Ses rêves étaient des cauchemars pour elle, où elle avait son heureux pour toujours, et au réveil, le trou dans sa poitrine s'agrandissait. Une nuit, elle alla à la cuisine pour aller chercher quelque chose à manger et passa doucement devant la chambre de ses parents et arriva devant les escaliers qui menait vers la cuisine.

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec Alex. » dit sa mère.

Alex se figea elle ne pouvait pas partir sans savoir ce qu'ils se disaient. Elle se mit à genoux et tendit l'oreille.

« Au moins, elle a largué ce type. » dit son père.

« C'est peut-être pour ça. Je ne sais pas Jerry, ce n'est plus notre fille. Elle travaille, fait ses corvées, ne parle plus. Elle ne parle plus du tout. »

« Je sais… »

« Et on n'est pas les seuls à l'avoir remarquer. Justin est inquiet aussi. »

Le cœur d'Alex s'arrêta un instant alors il s'inquiétait pour elle. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle ressentait de savoir qu'ils discutaient tout les trois autour de la table de la cuisine de sa santé, autour d'un verre de thé, pour savoir pourquoi elle agissait comme ça.

« Peut-être qu'on devrait lui parler ? » suggéra sa mère.

« Non, c'est une chose qu'elle a besoin de gérer par elle-même. Il faut la laisser venir vers nous. »

Le silence tomba dans la salle et les lumières s'éteignirent. Elle retourna dans sa chambre et remercia le ciel d'avoir un père comme le sien.

_Inapproprié. Il dit toujours la mauvaise chose._

Elle rentra en trombe dans la chambre de Justin quelques jours plus tard.

« Puis-je t'aider ? » Il ne leva même pas les yeux de son livre.

« Je vous ais entendu parler avec papa et maman. Tu leur as dit mes secrets honteux ? »

« Non »

« Bien sur que non. Autrement tu devrais dire que c'est le tien aussi. »

Elle vit son visage devenir tout rouge.

« Non, ce n'est pas vrai. »

« Si c'est vrai. Parce que tu ressens la même chose alors arrête de mentir ! » Elle était rarement aussi fâchée contre lui mais là, elle était au bout du rouleau et elle n'en pouvait plus d'être la seule à être mauvaise ! « Je sais que tu ressens la même chose. C'est pour ça que tu détestais Dean et Mason et ce gars. Parce que tu m'aim… »

« Non, ce n'est pas vrai ! »

Il se leva de son lit et se mit devant elle, la défiant de rajouter quoique ce soit. Et elle resta droite et fière parce que c'était un challenge qu'elle était contente de relever.

« Si, c'est vrai. »

Et ils s'embrassèrent. Peut-être parce qu'ils étaient trop proche et qu'elle en avait marre de se battre et que lui aussi. Ils s'embrassèrent comme s'ils étaient les dernières personnes sur terre et que c'était leur salut. Ils s'embrassèrent comme si leur vie en dépendait. Ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient plus d'air.

« Ça ne peut pas arriver Alex. » dit-il d'une voix rauque.

« Tu dois arrêter de dire ça. » répondit-elle simplement.

Et avant qu'il ne puisse dire autre chose, elle l'embrassa à nouveau.

_(pour les vêtements) ce n'est pas bien mis, ça jure : ton t-shirt est mal mis._

Ils descendirent pour le dîner le même soir et ils prirent les mêmes sièges que d'habitude (l'un à côté de l'autre). Elle essaya de ne pas le toucher et il ne lui demanda jamais de lui passer quelque chose. C'est après dix minutes que Max fronça les sourcils.

« Alex. Pourquoi ton t-shirt est mal mis ? »

Justin faillit faire tomber sa fourchette mais Alex réussit à garder son sang froid et haussa les yeux au ciel, d'un ton exaspérer ( et elle pria pour qu'elle ne rougisse pas).

« Parce que c'est le jour des contraires voyons ! »

« Mais, la chemise de Justin est bien mise. »

« Il est déjà assez contrariant comme ça ! » fit remarquer Alex sèchement.

Justin la regarda méchamment et ses parents étaient tellement heureux qu'Alex soit comme avant qu'ils ne lui dirent rien pour avoir été méchante.

En dessous de la table, elle sentit la main de Justin caresser la sienne.

_Ce qui est mauvais, contraire avec la morale ou la vérité._

Ils tinrent une année. Une année où ils durent se cacher et mentir et se voir de petit moment. Ils paniquaient tout le temps. Mais c'était également une année d'amour et de bonheur. Une année entière avant que tout s'écroule.

Leur mère les surpris.

Alex avait passé une mauvaise journée elle avait eu une grosse dispute avec Harper, elle avait raté un contrôle d'histoire et ses peintures n'étaient pas bonnes. Elle passa la plus grande partie de l'après-midi dans sa chambre, ne venait même pas pour le dîner.

Justin vint la voir. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et la rejoins dans le lit. Elle mit sa tête sur son épaule et il lui prit la main. Elle pleura et lui resta assis avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait finie. Après, il l'embrassa.

Quand ils étaient entouré de monde, il laissait au moins un bon mètre de distance entre eux mais dès que la porte était fermée, il ne pouvait pas enlever ses mains d'elle, lui prenant la main, lui caressa la joue avec son pouce, et elle aime penser que c'est pour se faire pardonner de tout ce temps où il l'avait fait subir un véritable enfer, se battant contre se qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre parce qu'il pensait qu'un des deux devait le faire.

Chaque fois qu'ils se touchaient, elle se sentait plus vivante.

Alors, il la poussa sur le lit et ils s'embrassèrent, et la pièce devint chaude et elle avait besoin de lui, maintenant et …

Et la porte s'ouvrit. Et il y eut un cri d'horreur et de dégout et leur mère partit en courant, ses yeux remplis de colère et de trahison.

_Injustice._

La chute est horrible.

Leur parent n'arrête pas de leur crier des mots comme 'mal' et 'honte' et 'dégout' et 'inceste' et Alex était assis sur le canapé, écoutant tout les mots, mais les ignorants.

Ne savaient-ils pas qu'elle savait tout ça ? Que c'était pour ça qu'elle a essayé de se débarrasser de ces sentiments mais qu'à la fin, son cœur l'avait emporté sur sa tête.

Alors, après qu'ils aient fini de crier, Alex se leva et leur dit qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire et monta les escaliers. Mais elle s'arrêta en chemin parce que Justin était toujours assis sur le canapé et pendant un moment, elle paniqua et pensa à la peine que ça allait lui faire si Justin la quittait maintenant, après avoir connu tout le bonheur que ça lui procurait d'être avec lui.

A son grand soulagement, il se leva et la rejoins dans les escaliers. Ils ignorèrent l'atmosphère tendue et passèrent le reste de la nuit dans la même chambre. Elle vit la peine que tout cela lui faisait sur son visage. Ses yeux étaient vitreux et on avait l'impression qu'il avait 100 ans.

Ils quittèrent la maison le soir même ils firent leurs bagages et s'enfuirent pendant la nuit.

_De la mauvaise façon, pas correctement : Tu le fais mal._

« Tu le fais mal. »

Ales soupira, compta jusque dix dans sa tête, et fit voler ses cheveux par-dessus son épaule. Elle prit la couche et la dirigea vers sa fille encore une fois.

Justin prit la couche de ses mains.

« Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas faire ? Comme ça Mackenzie pourra être, tu sais, confortable ! »

« Si tu m'avais laissé encore une minute, » expliqua-t-elle, en croisant les bras, « J'aurais très bien réussi moi-même ! »

« Elle en a besoin avant d'avoir 5 ans tu sais. »

Justin mit la couche en un temps record et tendit leur fille à Alex. Ses remarques furent oubliées quand elle regarda leur fille. L'émerveillement d'avoir donner la vie et le soulagement qu'elle n'ait pas de problème la laissait sans voix.

Son cœur se remplissait toujours d'amour à la vue de leur fille. Elle regarda Justin et elle savait qu'il ressentait la même chose.

Ils n'ont pas parlé à leur parent ou amis depuis une éternité ils utilisent des noms d'emprunt et regarda toujours autour d'eux, dans un état de paranoïa permanent.

Mais, il y avait des moments comme celui là ou le mot mal n'avait aucune signification pour eux !

**Reviews s'il vous plait !**


End file.
